Too Late
by Zhi Jun
Summary: Tezuka goes mountain climbing and runs into someone who ends up making him think. implied TeFu at the end. Cross Game Char-Asami Mizuki.


A/N: This is a Cross Game/Prince of Tennis crossover. Why? Because i'm kind of obsessed with both at the moment. I was looking at Tezuka's data sheet from "Prince of Tennis Data" by .Days and...err...the Photobook of Mountains kinda reminded me of a minor character in Cross Game, Asami Mizuki. Then this story appeared. I know I'm supposed to be writing _KikumaruCupid_ but i couldn't get this out of my head so i decided to write this first. But because it IS a Cross Game/Prince of Tennis crossover, I feel i should put a little warning.

WARNING: This piece of fiction contains IMPLIED bl/boys love/shounen ai/YAOI/slash...and if you still don't get what that means, it means MalexMale. NO like? No read. So _please_, no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cross Game or Prince of Tennis

Setting: Tezuka is in his second year of high school in Germany. He comes home for summer holidays. This is Mizuki's 'adventure' when he leaves the Tsukishima household after the Ryuou game.

PS: I'm sorry if i was a bit harsh with the warning.

* * *

The climb up had been exhilarating. It has been a while since he last took this particular path, especially now that he lived most of the year in Germany. It brought a strange sense of calm to him as he continued on to the small campsite he knew would be just a little further ahead. It was good to be away from the smothering smog of Tokyo, even if the air here wasn't exactly pristine either.

Mountain climbing brought with it a sense of solitude. It had a quiet peace; an escape from the bustle of the city and, he sighed, from the incessant calls from either Oishi or Inui. Out here, he was alone. Alone with the birds, the trees and sometimes the unobscured open sky above.

Sometimes, Tezuka would meet other climbers. They would share a companionable silence as each continued on their way at their own pace, a kind of silent understanding between climbers. Once in a while they would share light conversation about noting in particular: the weather, sports, climbing, mountains. Never anything too personal or too prying.

Tezuka continued on as he passed a larger campsite. This was the usual preferred stop for most campers and climbers. Situated right next to the slow, meandering river, it was the most convenient place to stop with several picnic tables made available for use. And since most people stopped here, it was also the best place for climbers and campers to congregate. But Tezuka liked the solitude and always continued on the the much smaller camp site nestled into the trees a little further down the path.

As he approached the campsite, he noticed it was already occupied. A tent had been pitched up and there was a stack of fire wood next to the designated campfire pit. Tezuka debated whether to continue on in favor of another camping ground or to stay at this one, given that the other person didn't mind. Before he could decide a boy about his age popped his head out of the tent. They eyed each other for a while before the boy spoke.

"You can stay here if you want."

"Aa."

~0~

Tezuka settled down next to the fire with his meager meal. The boy next to him did the same. The two sat in silence for a while. The boy seemed like one of those who would use the larger campsite. Whatever it was that brought the boy here must have been weighing heavy on the boys mind. It didn't bother Tezuka. Tezuka preferred it this way. It meant he didn't have to make up pointless conversation. Suddenly the boy looked up at Tezuka.

"Do you prefer soccer or baseball?"

"Huh?"

"What's your favorite sport?"

"Tennis."

The boy sighed. Somehow, Tezuka thought, it wasn't the answer the boy was looking for. But he didn't say anything more. They lapsed into silence again.

~0~

Mizuki stared at the bespectacled boy sharing the camp site with him. He wanted to know what was so good about baseball, not what sport the guy liked. He couldn't understand why Aoba would dedicate so much time into baseball on a _boys_ team when she couldn't play herself. And now that _Kou-chan_ has pitched a 160kmph straight, he didn't stand a chance.

~0~

"Do you ever watch baseball?"

"No."

"My cousin is going to the Koshien."

"Aa."

"But she won't be playing since she's a girl."

"Aa."

"Do you ever say anything else?"

"…"

"I don't get it! She fills volumes of diaries about how much she hates a guy and the second he pitches a 160 kmph straight she goes out with him."

"…"

"And how much can she write about a guy she hates anyway?"

"…"

"Hey, are you listening?"

"Aa."

"This is all his fault!"

"Aa."

"I should have seen it coming. I mean, who fills volumes of journal entries about _one_ guy? But I thought she hated him."

"…"

"And why does she have to dedicate so much time to it? It's not like she can ever play in an official game!"

"…"

The boy went on and on. Tezuka thought he might actually start crying but thankfully he didn't. At one point, Tezuka even thought about taking his chances at the larger campsite, but decided it would have been too rude for him to leave now.

"I loved her for so long! And even if I wasn't here most of the time I didn't think that she'd go out with someone else just as I return!"

"…" Tezuka turned to look at the boy then.

"My whole camping trip is ruined!"

"…"

"Hey! Say something! You could at least pity me or something!"

But Tezuka was no longer listening. He was thinking about someone else. He felt an urge to see that person, although why he couldn't really explain. He could hear the boy's words repeating in his head along with another, more melodious voice taunting him going, "_Too late! Too late!_"

The next morning, Tezuka awoke early, but the other boy had been earlier. He was already gone. He packed up his bags and continued on, stopping only for a little bit to fish in the mountains.

~0~

Tezuka stopped in front of the TV. He didn't watch baseball but something about this caught his eye. The urge to see _that_ person was still there, but he felt compelled to stay and watch this.

"…Seishuu's first appearance here at the Koshien! Leading them is their ace pitcher Kitamura Kou famous for pitching a 160 km/h straight against Ryuou's pitching genius Mishima Keitaro!"

It wasn't as if the boy he met in the mountains had told him what team this cousin of his played for or anything but he somehow knew this was the team he had been talking about.

"I didn't know you watch baseball, Tezuka." Turning only slightly to look at the honey-colored hair boy standing just a little too close for comfort, he gave a curt nod before turning back to the screen. Tezuka had yet to go home. He was heading towards the bus stop when a television display at an electronics store caught his attention. It was a broadcast from the Koshien.

"Fuji." Somehow, Fuji always seemed to turn up when he was least expected, yet most wanted.

"Is this a new interest from Germany?"

"No. From mountain climbing."

"From mountain climbing?" But Tezuka didn't answer.

They stood in silence as they watched the program. Suddenly, Fuji leaned in closer to the TV. They had stood still for so long that Fuji's sudden movement almost made Tezuka jump. Almost. Not quite.

"Saa…I think that's a girl playing."

"Huh?"

"Center field," he said pointing. Tezuka stared at the little figure. Sure enough the person playing center field seemed like a girl, but he couldn't be too sure.

On screen, he could hear the cheering of the crowd.

"_Ato hitori! Ato hitori! Ato hitori!" _Just one more! Just one more! Just one more!

"Fuji."

"Hmm?"

"I…"

* * *

A/N: I just HAD to put Fuji in this. I couldn't not put him in. Reviews please! (but no flames .)

Also, the Japanese is from what i could tell in the anime. I have no way of actually checking that...

And what does Tezuka tell Fuji? I leave it up to your imagination...(although if you have seen my other PoT works, it's not hard to guess .)


End file.
